battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Syndicate of Frission
Overview We, the Syndicate, are a newly-formed council-ruled government that resides in Frission, in the Elipson Octanus system. Now, we pave the path to the future for those that reside here - away from the “communist” and “democratic” countries in the Solar System. From here on in, the Syndicate will provide a safe haven for all - for the exiled Protoss, for the banished dissidents, for the tormented subjects. However, we will not hesitate to retaliate viciously if the hand of wrath is forced. Relations *'Allies': None. Despite being relatively secretive...we can expect alliances to be made. The Syndicate does not, however, accept alliances out of pure sympathy. Only by proving itself useful, can a true alliance be formed. *'Neutral Countries': ‘’Everyone as of now.’’ The Syndicate will try to maintain neutrality with all powers that it meets. This cannot be ensured, however. Neutrality can easily break - like how a thin stem can break from a blade. *'Enemies': None. The will of the people must be protected. The hand of revenge must be forged. The Syndicate will not hesitate to shake the hand, and slam it into the heart of the aggressor. ---- Syndicate Readiness Level Research and Development (R&D) All focus will be made primarily towards research. Our current R&D Labs can be supplemented by salvaging technology from destroyed wrecks - currently, this has happened with several outdated Terran Dominion warships. However, salvaging the complex technologies that the CCCP, UNSC, and even Aneph has will be much, much harder to retrieve. Current Research= *'PRIORITY RESEARCH' ---- Radiant Afterburners: By upgrading the efficiency, power draw, and most importantly, thrust of our main ships, ships can afford enough energy to initiate a temporary overcharge in engine power. Such an overcharge would not only greatly increase the speed of propulsion (allowing ships to evade projectiles and/or get closer towards targets), but they also effect secondary thrusters like steering nozzles, allowing ships to be more evasive against other shells. -Research ETA - 3 weeks ---- |-|Planned Research= *'PLANNED RESEARCH (First Round, 2 months total)' Advanced Chemical Containment: While our current containment procedures for volatile chemicals are effective, the issue is compounded when they are introduced into weapons. Therefore, research has been given to find more "advanced" ways to hold chemicals like ClF3 (Chloride Trifluoride), CH3-Cd-CH3 (Dimethylcadmium), and O2F2 (Dioxide Difluoride). If such containment procedures can be proven to work, they can be implemented in a variety of currently fielded weapons. Island-of-Stability Metallurgy: Self Explanatory - using advanced material sciences as well as subsequent research on metallurgy, it is theoretically possible to create elements from the "Island of Stability" - supermassive isotopes with impeccable stability for their mass. Such technology would be used for creating Coilgun munitions, as well as potential armor composite for vehicles. Advanced AI systems: Not only would the Artificial Intelligences help manage the fleet, but they naturally come with better cyberdefense, making the Syndicate more resilient from massive, fleetwide hijackings. ---- *'PLANNED RESEARCH (Second Round, 3 months, 2 weeks total)' Advanced Field Theory: Slipspace: Another expansion of our knowledge of its physics and inner workings of slip space can help us benefit greatly in later research - this is also a prerequisite to creating more advanced slip space-based technology like Variable Slipspace-Based Orientation, Weaponized Slipspace Portals, etc. Variable Slipspace-Based Orientation: By entering and "bending" slip space for a minuscule amount of time, ships can drop out of slip space appearing as if they nigh-instantly turned. This also keeps most, but not all of their velocity that they had initially. However, the power requirement for shifting a ship gets larger and larger the bigger the ship is - making it so that capital ships cannot use it as often. It also has a nasty habit of draining large amounts of power - making it so that capital ships cannot use any super heavy weaponry (like heavy ship based central coilguns, etc.). Field Theory: Interchangeable Warp-Bubbles: Due to the Syndicate's use of slip space, it cannot effectively "sync" with other types of warp, like Hyperspace, and the warp cores used by those on Earth. Therefore, research has been allotted to figuring out how to create a sort-of "Warp Bubble", that allows ships to join the warp paths of other ships. Mostly, however, this can allow the Syndicate to warp into battle with a less liable chance of warping into battle completely and totally disorganized. This also allows entire fleets to keep their general formation - but not positions, perfectly. Slipspace-based Warp Beacons: This would allow us to create warp-beacons within fixed locations in slip space, AND still have the ability to transmit it's coordinated to any Syndicate fleet, allowing for more precision, and more accuracy. *OOC: Note: Blink, High-Energy Plasma Thrusters, and ESPECIALLY Slipspace-based Orientation cannot be used simultaneously to each other due to balancing reasons/energy problems. For orientation - a ship can do nothing but use it's most basic systems (firepower, protection, maneuverability) ---- *'PLANNED RESEARCH (Third Round, 3 months)' HIRING PERIOD Field Theory: Extra-dimensionalism: The existence of multiple universes, as well as their properties hasn't been proven yet. Theoretically, it is possible to "bend" the barriers that separate other universes from ours by emitting vast amounts of power at different dimensions. This can prove to be a great risk - it is unknown whether or not this theory can even work, or if the other universes are even safe to access. Not only that but the power consumption of even testing such theories are ludicrous - so much so that the Syndicate currently doesn't have a way of emitting such an intensity of energy through multiple dimensions. THIS IS A FIELD THEORY, SO THIS TECH WILL ONLY BE A PREREQUISITE REQUIREMENT. |-|Archived Research= High-Energy Plasma Thrusters: By temporarily "overcharging" plasma-based steering thrusters, ships can perform hard turns to allow them to position themselves in more advantageous firing arcs at the cost of forward speed. Not only this, but it can be used to dodge certain long-ranged projectiles such as Railgun slugs, Coilguns, particle beams, etc. This would allow all ships in the Syndicate to maintain a reasonable amount of maneuverability, even for supermassive ships. Capital-Based Coilguns: While the Syndicate uses coilguns for their Adept and Initiate classes of ships, a super-heavy coilgun can be fitted to the upcoming Disciple and Mystic classes of battlecruiser and battleship, respectively. The supermassive coilguns can be fitted with various types of munitions - such as plasma-canister warheads, pure tungsten shells, etc. Slipspace-Based Storage: Theoretically, containers, military hardware, orbital installations and even ships placed in fixed areas in slip-space and thus, create nigh-infinite storage space. This would remove the need to have any military warehouses at Frisson or at Telelapis. Slipspace-Based Infrastructure: By utilizing the fundamentals of Slipspace Storage, it is possible to "warp" a large installation such as a space station, or an orbital factory into a fixed point in slip space. This gives a large variety of benefits - command centers can be hidden within slip space and would no longer run the risk of being found and destroyed. Not only that, but super-factories can stay hidden under the bounds of Slipspace and hide almost ALL of our operations from any suspecting nation. This remove almost all strategically important structures from Frission, and make then nigh-untouchable for almost all nations. Armed Forces The Syndicate fields a much, much more professional army than most, but suffers from a lack of manpower reserves and especially amount of troops. The entire infantry corps of only 20 divisions of 20,000 soldiers each. The air force and armored corps also suffer the same problems, especially with expensive equipment such as KL-1's. Air Forces The Syndicate doesn't field any strategic bombers - instead relying on CAS aircraft and interceptors to do all of their duties. Korath-Lowry I-1.JPG|The KL-1 is the premier interceptor of the Syndicate and is capable of being extensively retrofitted, with a vast amount of room dedicated to various different modules. They can be used for ground-attack, aerial maneuverability, or even for spec-ops. They, like many Syndicate vehicles, do not come cheap. Aerospace Fleet The Syndicate does not field a large variety of ships - but the existing class types within the ships are more than enough to deal with its threats. Civilian ships These ships are available in the general market...for a hefty price. All proceeds earned by buying these civilian ships will go towards R&D. Conversion Rate = 1 I₽ ---> 1.5 USD Hauler-Class.png|''5,000,000 I₽''. The Hauler is a light freighter capable of long-distance transport of goods, supplies, and even troops. However, it can also be used as a miner, as it comes equipped with a mining laser capable of harvesting rare minerals. The self-defense that this freighter contains is minimal - not enough to withstand even the smallest corvette. For governmental duties, the Freighter is usually escorted, but for freelance captains, they usually receive no such escort… Vanguard.png|''50,000,000 I₽''. The Vanguard-Class Bulk Freighter is used for shipping massive quantities of goods and materials to the Syndicate-owned territories. They can also be used as mining rigs. Their defense arrangement, while strong against harassing ships, cannot withstand any capital-grade weaponry reliably. Guardian.png|''20,000,000 I₽''. The Guardian-Class Freighter is a mid-sized freighter, used to transport materials and to initiate mining operations. This particular model has drop-pod launchers, capable of setting up nanite-mining operations, as well as settlement establishments. Syndicate Water-Bug Ripoff Attempt.png|''150,000 I₽''. The Syndicate's standard transport barge may be a weak, ugly, and inefficient design - but its cargo capacity makes up for it. The fixation on placing a larger cargo bay left little in the way of weapons, however. The Transport Barge is typically used for low-importance transport missions to other nations and is typically brought as civilian starships. Military Warships Note: While these ships might sound as though they are too potent for their classification, they are also very, very expensive. The Syndicate cannot afford to field supermassive fleets the size of other superpowers. Acolyte.png|The Acolyte-Class Frigate is a basic “screening” ship for the Syndicate. However, it’s defensive capabilities aren’t bad, with 6 2040mm turrets capable of returning fire to even the largest of warships. It’s two bombardment lasers, while effective against slow-moving targets and fortifications are useless against other, smaller ships. While it isn't as expensive as the other ship classes, it much more expensive than it's foreign rivals like the Paris. Adept.png|The Adept-Class Destroyer is used to escort the larger capital ships that serve with the Syndicate. It holds one large-caliber Projectile Accelerator, capable of dishing out huge damage to certain ships. The Adept is also well-armored for its classification, capable of taking hits with its adequate armor. However, the price tag of the ship hampers its true potential. Initiate.png|The Initiate-Class Cruiser is a mid-ranged ship, forming the backbone of the Syndicate Defense Forces. Their main armament consists of many 2040mm turrets, but also two large Projectile Accelerators to use against enemy ships. Like all Syndicate ships, the Initiate is very expensive to manufacture. Installations Command Center Maw.JPG|Command Center Maw is currently the center of all Syndicate activities within its sphere of influence. Spanning a size of 40km*40km*8km, it dwarfs even the nearby Prometheus Atlas Control. Even with its great size, however, it is all but invisible to the naked eye - hidden in a fixed point in slip space. The vast size of the command station also gives it the potential to install additional fleet-command modules, artificial-intellegence nodes, and other things. Only one has been built. Category:Nations/Navies